Life In The OC
by bmw72792
Summary: Bella and her parents are in an accident....she ends up moving to So Cal to live with her relatives...can she adapt to life in the O.C? read and find out ExB eventually and all the same pairs ..all human
1. New Beginnings

**Hey!! so this is my second fanfic I started writing it in math lol..i hope you guys like it! Oh and also I kinda do stereotype the typical southern californian teen...so please dont be offended,...and I'm from so cal so I know not everyone is like that.**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Goood morning so cal! It's about 6:00 am, if your just tuning in this is 102.7 kiis f.m my name is Ryan Seacrest…"the radio droned on…ugh today I begin my first day at Yorba Linda High School…oh joy.

I had just moved down here from a small town up in the northwest region of Washington, called Forks. It was dreary, wet and rainy 95 percent of the year…but I grew to love it. Over the summer I had moved here to live with my aunt and uncle. I can remember the accident perfectly, almost as if it happened yesterday….

_My parents and I had gone to the town's only movie theater, like we usually did on Saturday nights. When the movie ended it was about midnight. Like always it was cold and wet, but that night it was pouring hard. We ran to my dad's police cruiser, trying not to get soaked, and began the drive home. The rain came down hard…I remember watching the rain slowly roll down my window…just as we were coming around a sharp turn my dad lost control,...my mother screamed as the car skidded violently across the slippery wet pavement…it hit a tree with a loud crunch…and the car came to a complete stop. _

That night I lost both of my parents…..2 weeks later we had the funeral. It was another overcast, rainy day, _surprise there_,…up until the accident I had loved the rain…now I hated it, it was the reason for their deaths. My uncle, aunt, and cousin all flew up, and most of the town came for their funerals. Everyone tried to comfort me, but I had mentally shut down. I said my final goodbyes as I watched my parents coffins being slowly lowered into the cold, wet ground…..and so here I am, living in southern California with my uncle Sam, aunt Lyn, and cousin Brianna.

I heard a gentle knock on the door...

"Bella, may I come in?"

"Yes Auntie" my aunt had been like a second mom to me ever since the accident.

She walked in slowly and sat on the edge of my bed, while letting out a long sigh.

"Today's your first day at Yorba Linda High" she said with a smile…I didn't want to go...

"Yup" I said without any trace of interest

"Brianna will show you where to pick up your schedule" she continued

I loved my cousin, she was almost like a sister that I never had. She was also 16 like me, and in the eleventh grade.

"Alright" I said with a small smile

"Good…now go downstairs and eat some breakfast…I wouldn't want you to go to school hungry" she said in a motherly tone, while exiting the room. I walked down and into the kitchen and grabbed a cinnamon poptart. _yummm_

"Hey Bella!!" Brianna greeted

"Hey" I replied while sitting down across from her

She was already dressed! She was wearing some sort of designer skinny jeans and juicy top, with red heels. Her blonde streaked hair was perfectly straightened framing her face, and she had heavy mascara, blush, lip gloss, eyeliner...and everything else you could imagine.

"How did you get dressed so fast?"…"I've only been up for 10 minutes"

"I got up at 5" she replied while taking a small bite of her apple

"Why did you get up so early?"

"I always get up this early" she replied as she stared at my blank expression... "First you have to choose an outfit…then you have to do your hair…and makeup…..then you have to find the right accessories….and matching shoes" she explained while looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"So…?" I don't understand how that could take an hour…normally I would take a 5 minute shower, find a pair of jeans, a tee, and comfy shoes…..what's the big deal?

"Bella…down here appearance is like...vital"… "It determines who you are and who you hang out with!"

"Oh"

"Ooohhhh can I pick your outfit….and do your hair and makeup?!" she squealed

"Uhh…maybe another time"

"Oh…fine"

"Yea I'm gonna go up and change" I ran up to my room after finishing my poptart.

After taking a quick shower I slipped into a pair of jeans and my favorite tee. I left my hair down …like I always did; it was a caramel-y brown that was slightly wavy. I stood in front of the mirror as I brushed my hair.

"Bella!! We need to leave in 5 min!" Brianna yelled

"K, I'll be right down!"

I dabbed on some sheer lip gloss and added some black mascara before I took a step back to look at myself. My skin was the same pale color…unlike all the kids down here, who had perfect, golden tan's…my cheeks, were pink like usual and the mascara made my dull brown eyes pop. I ruffled my hair one last time _Well this is as good as it's gonna get._

On the way out I grabbed my black Jansport backpack and headed downstairs.

"BELLLA-!!"

"I'm coming!"

I managed to trip once while running down the stairs…._I guess something's never change_

At the bottom of the stairs I put on my sneakers...

"Ready...oh-"I turned around to see Brianna waiting for me with a look of disapproval "Um...Bella...are you sure you don't want to go and like change?"

"Uh….yea"

"Ok then"…"don't say I didn't warn you..." she mumbled under her breath

"Bye mommy!!" "Bye Aunt Lynn" we both yelled as we headed out the front towards Brianna's car. Her parents had gotten her a really expensive corvette…yes…they were rich, like everyone else in this city.

We buckled ourselves in the car as she turned on the ignition. The car came to life with a loud roar from the engine.

"Ready!!" she screamed

"Mhm" she slipped on her Gucci sunglasses and began blasting Lollipop by Lil'Wayne as she rolled down the windows.

Shawty say I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop  
She say I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop  
Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop  
She say I ... like a lollipop

We sped out of the driveway and down the street. For the next half hour we sat through the infamous southern California traffic…while listening to 102.7 …which Brianna told me was "the hottest radio station in all of southern California". By the time we reached school I realized two things about Californian drivers…

1. Stop really means speed up

2. People drive at least 30 mph over the speed limit

We entered the school parking lot and looked around for an empty parking space. After circling the lot filled with equally expensive cars we managed to an empty space.

"Hey the office is this way" Brianna pointed

"K" she led us through the enormous campus to the front of the school. While walking most of the girls stared at me and whispered to there friends causing them to giggle…while all the guys looked me up and down…probably checking out the "new meat"…guys were the same everywhere. We finally reached the front office…

"Ohhh shit!" Brianna whispered

"What?"

"It's already 7:58, school starts at 8:00…"

"Oh well you can just go, I can get my schedule myself" I urged her

"But you wont know where like any of the rooms are" she pointed out

"Don't worry, I can find them"

"Well…if you're sure…I'll meet you in the cafeteria" she began to walk out the door then stopped and turned around..."oh and good luck!"

"Thanks" _With my luck I'll need it_

"Next!" the middle aged lady behind the desk screeched...

"Oh sorry..."

"Name" she asked dryly while playing with a pencil

"Uh...Isabella Swan" she looked up at me and roughly handed me a slip of paper

"Have a nice day" she smiled fakely

I began reading my schedule as I walked out of the office when I collided with something, causing me to fall.

"Ahhhhh!!" an unpleasant voice screeched," look what you've done you bitch!" the bleached blonde girl screamed pointing to her dress which was now covered with Starbucks.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized sincerely

"You like did this on like purpose!"…"you little bitch…you don't like know who you've just like messed with!" she sneered as she stormed off, but not before glaring and whispering "watch your back"

_Great Bella…you've been here for 10 minutes and you've already made an enemy…that's a new record_

Brrrrrrriiiinnnnggggg, the warning bell rang.

"Shoot" I mumbled

I took a quick glance at my schedule

**1****st**** PERIOD: U.S HISTORY MR.BROWN R.205**

After wandering for ten minutes around the campus I finally found room 205. I let out a deep breath as I braced myself for the beginning of a long day. _Here goes nothing, _I thought as I slowly pushed the door open.

**A.N**

**So how did you guys like this chapter?? Should I keep going with this story?? Please Review and Let me know what you think :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! its good karma :)**

**p.s I'll be updating Once Upon a December soon!!**

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	2. First Impressions

**Hey heres chappie numero dos! aka chapter 2!! hope you like it :) Please review..this is a really long chapter...ENJOY!!**

Ch.2 First Impressions

* * *

"Bang" the door slammed shut, turning everyone's attention to me. _Great _I heard a few guys whistle as I walked to the teacher's desk. _God why do guys have to be so immature_ _…_Everyone else just stared probably thinking, "new girl".

"And you are?" the kind looking man asked from behind the desk

"Uh…Isabella Swan...but I prefer to be called Bella." I rushed nervously as everyone's attention was intensely focused on me.

He looked at my slip, then down at his class roster… "Ahhh...yes Isabella Swan."… "You're late"

I heard a few guys behind me laugh

"Yea I'm sorry…I kinda got lost"

"I do not tolerate tardiness in my class...is that understood Ms. Swan?"

"Yes Mr. Brown" I could feel everyone's stares as they watched to see if I would be written up

"Alright I'll let it slide this time, but don't make a habit of it" he smiled down at me kindly…"yes well…let's find you a seat..." he scanned the classroom searching for an empty seat "sit back there, in the third row, the empty seat in front of Mr. Cullen…Mr. Cullen would you raise your hand?"

I saw the most handsome guy I had ever seen….he was wearing a lettermen jacket, probably football… He had medium length bronze hair that hung messily around his beautiful face…yet it still looked amazing. Like everyone else down here, he was tan, but not as much. But what captivated me were his eyes, a deep emerald color.

He slowly lifted his hand in response to Mr. Brown.

"Please take your seat, Ms. Swan, class, I need to step out for a moment…stay in your seats" with that Mr. Brown exited the room…

I walked down the isle towards my seat and tripped over someone's backpack…_just my luck_ Just as I was about to fall flat on my face a blonde haired boy wrapped his arm around my waist to help steady me.

"Thanks" I said trying to take my seat, but he didn't get the hint, his arm was still wrapped around my waist and slowly moving downwards…

"Ahem" I coughed

"Oh...yeah...um…no prob" he stuttered _wow what a perv_

The minute I sat down he turned around…_what now!?_

"Hey" he said in an attempt at a sexy voice… "The names Mike…Mike Newton"….it definitely wasn't working

"Hey...Bella" I answered _this guy is such a creep!_

"Sweet"… he ran his hand through his hair trying to look cool…_god what is with this guy_ "sooo...wanna go out with me?" _Wait…WHAT!! I had just met this guy and he was already asking me out?? _

"Um…I cant I'm kinda busy with the move and all" I lied…

"Coolio...well here's my number" he slipped a piece of paper with his number on it…_did he just say coolio??_

"Um...thanks?" I mumbled, just then I heard a group of guys laughing behind me as someone said the word "new girl"

"Excuse me..?" I asked as I turned around to face the bronze haired god

"Hey babe, I know you think I'm hot." he turned around and pounded his fists with the other football jocks

"What!!" I yelled….._god how can someone be so conceited!?_

"I saw you staring at me" I could feel my cheeks flush in betrayal…

"Baby I know you want me" all the football jocks started snickering

_What a cocky, self centered, conceited, egotistical, stupid…JERK……Let's have some fun why don't we?_

"Your are soooooo hott" I said in a sultry voice while batting my eyelashes, it almost made me want to puke _how could anyone be so full of himself…well it is high school…and we are in southern California…_

"I knew it" he said obviously pleased with his new conquest, he slowly leaned in to kiss me…and I leaned in to meet him halfway,…just before we were centimeters away I pulled back and slapped him…hard.

"Ooooohhhh" his team mates boomed with laughter "Edward was rejected!!" _so that's his name _"Rejection!!" the class was pure chaos

"Like Oh My god!" some brainless girls shrieked

Edward just stared at me for a moment, in complete shock that someone could resist him...let alone slap him…_that should be nice for his ego_ I wasn't going to be his little play thing…or "the flavor of the week"

His face flushed with a mix of emotions…curiosity, embarrassment…and anger. Just as he was about to say something Mr. Brown walked in...

"Sorry class...now where were we?"

Bbbbrrrrriiiinnnnggggggg…the bell rang signaling the end of the period…"oh…well we'll continue this tomorrow"

…I jumped out of my seat and out the door before Edward could say anything. _Geez Bella...enemy number 2, definitely a new record._

I looked down at my schedule to see my next class

Period 2: Home Economics Mrs. Riley Portable 3

Period 3: Spanish Mr. Gonzalez R. 153

Second and third period went by quickly...like first period all the guys whistled and stared...while the girls just glare, except one…her name was Angela Weber. She was in my home economics class. Angela seemed nice, unlike the majority of the girls. _At least I made one friend today_

During break I wandered around the library….needless to say... I loved to read…I kinda have this obsession with vampire books…

Bbbbbrrrrrriiiinnnnnngggg…the 5 minute warning bell rang…_that bell gets annoying. _Next I had…

Period 4: Dance Company Coach Lee Dance Room

Over the summer Brianna had convinced me to join a club or sport….Dance Co. seemed like a good idea so I tried out. I hadn't met anyone yet because the tryouts were at separate times.

While walking down the hall I heard a girl say "Ewww like...that's the girl that like slapped Edward!" _wow news travels fast…_she pointed towards me and the group of girls turned to look at me and began glaring.

It was kinda pathetic how all the girls seemed to fall all over him…I mean sure he was gorgeous and all…but he was just….a jerk!

I had finally managed to make it to the dance room before the bell rang…Inside the dance room there was about 20 girls scattered around…I sat in the corner and began reading a book I had just borrowed when I heard a girl sit down beside me.

The girl had short black spiky hair, and hazel eyes. From What I could see she was short and petite, maybe even shorter than me. She was wearing a cute, but expensive looking outfit, and had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"HEYYY!! I'm Alice!" she hugged me

"Hey" I replied shyly "I'm Isabella…but you can call me Bella"

"Awesome!" she sang

Soon a very pretty girl walked over and joined us. She was the type of girl that made other girls extremely self conscious. She had slightly curled long blonde hair. Not the fake blonde that most girls down here. Her skin was perfect, no blemishes or anything. She was also in perfect shape…just plain perfect….no one could compare…except Alice.

"Bella this is Rosalie" Alice introduced us

"Hey" I said, she briefly looked at me before mumbling hi

After about 10 minutes of talking with Alice and Rosalie, more like me and Alice…and Rosalie staring at herself in her mirror, Coach Lee walked in.

"Ladies please gather around!" she yelled

Once we all gathered around her she began taking role, Sara Olsen…Danielle Martinez…Alyssa Herrington….Madison Parker….Jessica Stanly…Michelle Warner…Christine Adams…Rosalie Hale...Alice Cullen _Cullen...why does that sounds so familiar??..._Isabella Swan

"Here!" I screamed, somewhere behind me someone muttered "slut" I turned around….it came from the girl from this morning in the office…..

..Lauren Mallory…

"Present" she whined _Lauren was it??_

After taking role I resumed reading in the corner. I heard heels clicking on the floor coming in my direction; all of a sudden they stopped in front of me. I lowered my book and looked up…it was Lauren.

"So…I heard you've been like flirting with my boyfriend you whore!" she screeched

_What is she talking about? _"I don't even know you…or your boyfriend!" I pointed out

"You better like stay the hell away from Edward!" she spat in my face _Edward? Ohhhhh Edward…the jerk_

Just at that moment Alice walked up along with Rosalie…I swear I saw Lauren shrink as they approached.

"What's going on here?" Rosalie asked in a defensive tone…that surprised me…when I met her it didn't seem that she like me.

Alice and Rosalie were now glaring down at Lauren…in Alice's case, up. Another girl walked up and stood behind Lauren. I think her name was Jessica.

"What are you talking to these skanks for?" she asked Lauren

"This bitch is like flirting totally with MY boyfriend and thinks she can like get away with it!" she shrieked

Alice slowly turned to me and smiled, "Sorry Bella, Lauren's a lil pissy because she forgot to take her midol this morning." She smirked as Laurens face turned a deep shade of red

"Or was it because she saw Edward making out with some girl in the hall?" Rosalie added innocently… _Ughhh Edward…_

Lauren was now fuming….she was about to say something when the lunch bell rang.

"Come on Bella let's go" Alice liked her arm with mine and Rosalie as we walked towards the cafeteria..

"Hey….thanks…" I said sheepishly

"No prob!" Rosalie smiled…._Maybe she didn't hate me after all_

"Yeah Lauren thinks she's all that…but she isn't!" Alice added happily

"Hey Bella, do you wanna sit with us?" Rosalie asked as we walked into the cafeteria which was now piling up with people...that caught me off guard

"Yea Bella you have to!" Alice pleaded with sad puppy dog eyes

"Sure…let me just let my cousin know"

"Yay!!" Alice clapped while jumping up and down ..."who's your cousin?"

"Brianna Wilson"

"Oh I know her…she's nice" Alice said..."Well just meet us over at that table!"

"Ok…I'll be right back..." I walked to the entrance of the cafeteria to wait for Brianna while more people continued to arrive….after waiting for about 5 minutes I saw her walk up.

"Hey" she hugged me

"Hey,…Brianna, you wouldn't mind if I don't sit with you?"

"No, that's cool…keep your cell on I'll call you after school so we can meet up!" she yelled as she walked away with a group of her friends.

I scanned the tables for Alice and Rosalie….then froze……..

**A.N**

**So this was the second chapter...hows the story going?? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! and check out my other story, Once Upon a December!!**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	3. Lunch Time

**CAHPPIE TRES!! aka chapter 3 : so first of all i would like to thank all of my review-ers**

**GoWithALLUrHeart magicvamp xDrizzt DoUrdenx manderlina sweetxcandyxashy AllyR**

**Thanks so much for the review : so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW**

Chapter 3

* * *

_NO! It couldn't be! This is just great! _There, sitting at the table across from Alice and Rosalie…was Edward. He had his back to me, but I could tell from his bronze hair that it was him. Then it all clicked…._Alice Cullen…Edward Cullen…oh my god_…I slapped my forhead...how could I be so stupid…_Edward's Alice's brother!! _

I could tell by the way his shoulder shook that he was laughing…along with the other jocks, while some bleached blonde girl sat in his lap…_wait isn't that …Lauren._

"_Maybe I could still sit with Brianna…?" _I began turning towards the opposite side of the cafeteria before they could see me_…_too late…. Alice spotted me and waved….I couldn't pretend that I didn't see them … there was no way out of it now…..

I slowly walked over to their table; Edward still had his back to me…_thank god!_

"Guys this is Bella Swan" at the sound of my name Edward jumped out of his seat causing Lauren to fall flat on her plastic face.

"Dude you should have seen your face!" a big muscular guy next to Rosalie said while gasping for air…"and Lauren….it was priceless!!"

"Um Edward, man are you alright?" this came from a blonde haired guy sitting next to Alice.

"Ye-yea" he said quickly as he sat back down…while shooting me a quick glare…_4 words…if looks could kill _I guess Edward hadn't forgotten about earlier…..Lauren was now screaming at Edward for dropping her on the ground and ruining her "dress"….ha! d_ress? more like a stripper outfit_

"GOD LAUREN JUST SHUT UP!!" Rosalie practically screamed

"Humph…..Eddiiiee-puss!" she latched on to him again _Ugh…how could two people be so perfect for each other_

Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes in disgust… along with the rest of the table.

"Anyways…Bella, this is my boyfriend Emmett, and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper!" She motioned to the muscular guy next to her, then the blonde, who was sitting next to Alice.…

"Guys…Bella"

"Hey", the one named Emmett grinned widely. Emmett was HUGE! Not in the fat kind of way, but the buff, and muscular one.. Emmett had dark brown curls, and dark brown eyes and a goofy smile...he kinda reminded me of a teddy bear. Emmett was perfect for Rosalie.

"Nice to meet you" the other guy said…I think his name was Jasper. Jasper wasn't as intimidating as Emmett, but he was still huge. He had golden blonde hair…and sapphire blue eyes…he kinda looked like a male version of Rosalie.

"Yes…Rosalie and I are twins" he explained _I guess my expression gave it away…I've always been an open book_

They all laughed…..except Edward and Lauren. They both sat quietly while the rest of us talked.

"So Bella, how do you like so cal?"

"Eh…it's alright"

"OHHHH...Bella, do you know what we need to do!?" Rosalie and Alice squealed while Emmett and Jasper shook their heads..._oh god_

"Um…no...not really"

Alice and Rosalie glanced at each other then grinned evilly… "SHOPPING!!"

Emmett and Jasper began laughing uncontrollably when they saw my face. _I HATE SHOPPING __**(A.N I know ….its so sad tear tear**__**)**_

"Haha….I like her!" Emmett managed to squeak between his laughter

"Hmph" someone snorted…one guess who…

"Ok ok fine, no shopping….for now" Alice said mischievously

"How about we take Bella to Disneyland?" Jasper added thoughtfully

"Oooh...good idea" Alice kissed him on the cheek

" OOOOHHHH cotton candy! roller coasters! space mountain! SCARE TOURISTS!" Emmett rambled excitedly, jumping up and down…in his seat?..._wait…scare the tourists?_

_  
_Emmett's gonna get us kicked out! I pictured Emmett loose in Disneyland…brrrr…_scary thought!!_

"Yes!! They have the CUTEST souvenir shops!!" Alice added

"Hey Edward, you have to come with us!!" Emmett begged

"Sure…whatever"

"Edddiee-puss!" she began whining…again "there's like ugly people there.."Lauren snorted

"No one said you have to go" Rosalie snapped icily

"Eddieee-puss…are you like going to let that bitch talk to me like that?!" she said furiously

Everyone looked annoyed and pissed with Lauren at the moment, even Edward, but no one could compare to Emmett. He looked like he was about to beat the crap out of Lauren! His hands were tightly clenched into fists…but Rosalie began to rub his back, and he slowly calmed down.

"You know what Lauren, why don't you go sit with Jessica" he said with no emotion

She jumped up off his lap and stormed angrily away from our table.

"About time" everyone mumbled in unison

"How about we go this Friday?" Jasper suggested

"Ooh perfect!" Alice clapped excitedly

"Sure" I said

"…then you can spend the night?" she added happily

"What!" Edward asked with a hint of anger

"Alice…" I replied unsure

"Come on Bella!!"… "we'll have a girl's night!" Rosalie encouraged

I looked up at Alice_…..that was a mistake _She looked at me with sad eyes…her mouth was trembling as if she were about to cry…how could anyone resist that heartbreaking face!

"Pwease Bella" she said sadly

"Alright alright!!"…I gave in. " just stop looking so sad!"

"Awesome!!" she sang happily

"Bella you just got played!" Emmett laughed

"oh shut up" I punched him in the arm playfully…

"Ouch!" he yelped and began massaging his arm……_oh Emmett_

Brrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggggg _There's that annoying bell again!...I swear one of these days I'll-_

"Bella what class do you have next?" Alice interrupted

"Um….let me check" I pulled out my schedule and quickly glanced down..

**4****th**** Period: CHEMISTRY MR. THOMPSON R.255**

"Uh Chemistry…with Mr. Thompson"

"you've got to be kidding me" I heard someone mutter angrily..it came form Edward…_there's no way-_

"Cool! You and Edward have the same class!" _Just my luck!_

"We'll I'll see you later!!" Alice and Rosalie screamed while we walked through the noisy hall.

"Oh and here's mine and Rosalie's numbers!" Alice slipped me a piece of pink paper that had purple writing…_only Alice_

"See you later Bella" Jasper said while he and Alice turned and began walking down the left hall.

Emmett grinned slyly "Later Bella" he and Rosalie turned to the right hall and walked out of sight…

Now it was just Edward and I….._Great_

**A.N I personally liked this chapter : I hope you did to...Like always please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! oh and props to all of you who guessed it was Edward lol ..k now go REVIEW please **

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	4. Lab Partners

**Sorry it took so long to update! Any ways i would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**oh and please review!**

chapter 4

* * *

Edward glanced at me before heading off with a group of his friends, leaving me standing in the middle of the hall

Edward glanced at me before heading off with a group of his friends, leaving me standing in the middle of the hall. _Thanks for the help! _

After wandering up and down the hall for ten minutes I finally found R.255….._**without **__any help from Edward might I add!_ When I walked in, I immediately saw Edward in all his glory, standing with a group of jocks _he's so cute-wait what am I saying?!..._and Lauren…._What a slut….._

On the other side of the room I saw Angela Weber; I walked passed the group that surrounded Edward. He barely looked at me..._That's fine with me!_ His friends on the other hand looked at me hungrily, eyeing me up and down…_God, so immature….. _and Lauren …well being Lauren glared at me …

"Hey Angela"

"Hi Bella" she looked up from her shoes

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck with a whole bunch of bimbo's and brainless jocks huh?"

"Yeah..."

The door opened and a middle aged man walked in…

"Good Afternoon class….my name is Mr. Thompson…I will be your teacher for college prep. Chemistry this year" _Poor guy…he looks like a 40 year old virgin…._Mr. Thompson was wearing a yellow checkered shirt, and a big blue bow tie, khaki corduroy pants…..and top of the look he had thick, black rimmed glasses, and a white lab coat _Alice would have a fit!_….He briskly walked over to the front desk

"Ahem…If you would line up against the wall I shall begin with the seating assignments."

The whole class stood quietly waiting to begin.

"Alright at this table "…he pointed to the first table… "I would Ben Crowley and Lauren Mallory"

"Disgusting!" someone shrieked…_Lauren….._

"Ms. Mallory!" Mr. Thompson warned sternly looking down at her, before moving to the next table…

"Alright lets continue shall we...Jessica Stanley….and Trevor Wells"

He continued moving from table to table

"Angela Weber..." Angela looked sympathetically at me before moving toward the table... "And…Marissa Rivers"

…………………………

"Scott Danvers and Tyler Peters"……………….

…………………"Reagan Simms and Matt White"

"Jerrod Harper and Christ Stevens"…………………..

"Isabella Swan…and" _Oh god! _There were only three people left, Mike Newton, Parker Smith, and the one and only….._drum roll please_ ……Edward Cullen.

I looked over at Mike, he looked pleadingly at Mr. Thompson….._ugh…_Parker seemed like a cool guy, I wouldn't mind sitting next to him…and Edward. He looked somewhat….anxious?

"…..Edward Cullen" _Of course I would have to sit next to him for the whole year!!_

Mike looked like he could cry…._what is wrong with that guy...Edward just glared at me……_

"Please take your seats" he urged us as he walked back to the front of the room. "and you two will seat behind Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan" he told Mike and Parker.

The minute we sat down, Edward pushed his chair as far away from me as possible….._Oh...that's real mature _

"Alright class, please turn and face the person sitting next to you and introduce yourselves..."he paused… "they will be your permanent partners for the rest of the year!"

_WHATTTTTTT!! _I was far from happy! But Edward was fuming! He immediately raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"Can I switch partners?"… "I can't work with her!" he said viciously

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan is your partner for this class, and that's final! If you have any problems with that leave them outside my classroom!" He yelled… "Is that understood?"

"Yes..."

Everyone else in the classroom began introducing themselves to their partners, and Edward and I still faced forward, neither of us daring to look at each other.

"I don't hear you speaking" Mr. Thompson warned us

We smirked at each other…….it was a game…who would be the first to give in and look…_There's no way in hell I'm giving in first _

After what felt like hours I heard Edward shift in his chair

"Look…I don't want to be your partner as much as you want to be mine….if not more" he muttered the last part.. "but let's just pretend everything's just "peachy keen" so the old man gets of my back" _I like how he said __my__ back…_he waited…expecting me to say something I nodded in response and turned away from him _Let's play it his way_

The class finally came to an end…_thank god! Being around Edward was so frustrating_

The last two periods of the day went by slowly but finally came to an end. Just as I left the classroom my cell vibrated.

**NEW TXT**

**Brianna:**

**Hey meet me in the senior quad**

I found Brianna in the quad talking to Rosalie.

"Yeah your to busy to hang with us" she teasingly nudged Brianna in the ribs

"Yeah…Oh Hey Bella!" they turned and smiled at me

"I was asking Bri to come with us to Disneyland on Friday, but she already has plans" Rosalie made a face and stuck her tongue out at Brianna

"Yeah, well we better get going!" we both hugged Rosalie before heading out to the parking lot

"So how was your day?" Brianna asked while turning on the radio

"It was good"

"Nice, any cute guys??" she winked to me

_Yea but he's a complete JERK… "_No, not really"

"Uh-huh whatever you say!" she smiled knowingly

The week flew by quickly, and it was now Thursday. Everyday was the same routine, random guys would ask me out, the girls would glare at me_ I don't know why they hate me so much_, I would eat lunch with the Cullen's, well…most of them…Edward wasn't usually there, probably to busy making out with some girl….and chemistry was …interesting…Edward and I barely spoke to each other, he would still glare at me from time to time…._whatever! _Tomorrow's Friday! _Thank god! _And that meant one more thing….Disneyland with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper….and last but not least…Edward…_oh joy! **insert sarcasm**_

**A.N**

**Thanks for reading, please review! NExt chapter is about that one place we call the happiest place on eart aka Disneyland lol, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	5. The Truth Is Out

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! So i made this chapter really long! I hope you guys like it! Please Review! and give me any advice..good or bad..i can take it and thanks to everyone who reviewed this story!!**

**Ch.5- the Truth**

* * *

BPOV

"BBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG"

The bell wrung for the last time for time today…Thank God, this weekfelt like forever!

"Bvbvbvbvbv" my cell began to vibrate in my pocket,_ new txt _it read

**NEW TXT**

**Alice:**

**Hey meet me in the main parking lot!! We're going to DISNEYLAND!!**

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot, _I was kind of excited for our trip to Disneyland, but it also meant one more thing…spending the whole night with Edward….

I was almost to the parking lot when Mike stopped me… _God, he just doesn't give up! _

"Hey Bella!" he said while looking me up and down…_Ugh, I really don't have time for this right now…!_

"Hey Mike" I replied as politely as I could muster

"So wanna go to the movies with me or something?" He grinned _NO..._in the background I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie waving me over.

"Um, sorry Mike I can't …I kinda already have plans" _It's not like I am lying _

I looked over again and saw them motioning for me to come over. I couldn't help but notice the cold, hard stare coming from Edward…What_ did I do now? _Then I looked closer, and I realized he wasn't glaring at me, he was glaring at Mike. _Why would he be glaring at Mike?_

"Oh, um, well…what are you doing?" He asked curiously…_stalker_

"I'm going to Disneyland with the Cullen's…" I replied in a hurry…"Look Mike, thanks for the offer, but I really gotta go, they're all waiting for me"

"Oh, alright…maybe next weekend" he looked up at me hopefully

Within seconds I reached the Cullen's…

"Hey guy's, sorry I kept you waiting" I felt bad, making them all wait for me

"Don't worry about it Bella!!" Alice smiled brightly

"Yeah, looks like you and Mike had a…….nice conversation" Rosalie nudged me in the side

"Yeah, so what did he want to talk to you about?" Alice asked curiously

"Uhh...he was just asking me out on a date for tonight…but obviously I can't go..."

"Humph"…that came from Edward, _that's it!_

"Ok, Edward what's you're problem?" I yelled annoyed… "What have I done to you?"…_well, I did slap him that one time…but he deserved it!_

"Um, why don't we just let them talk" Jasper suggested quietly

"I call dibbs on driving!!...oh and Bella, you're riding with Edward!" Emmett laughed…Edward glared at him…._God really does hate me!_

"See you guys there!" Alice and Rosalie squealed but not without smiling mischievously

Soon, it was just Edward and I left standing… "Let's go" He mumbled leading me to his car.

Surprisingly when we got there, he opened up the passenger door; I stood there and stared dumbly at the door. _If he weren't such a jerk, this would be really sweet…_

"Are you going to get in or not?" he sighed frustrated..._I give up…it's like he's Bi-polar_

After buckling up Edward turned on the ignition, the car roared in reply….he pulled out his I pod and connected it to the car as we left the parking lot…soon a familiar song bean to play

"Clair de Lune?" I asked quietly…this was definitely the last thing I pictured Edward listening to...

"Yes, you know of it?" he asked curiously keeping his eyes forward

"Just my favorites, my…mo-mother" I began to choke on the words, the memories were painful…I continued "My mother….used to listen to it when I was younger"

Edward must have sensed my shift in attitude and dropped the subject. We drove quietly, listening to the calming music….I noticed we entered the freeway, I continued staring blankly out the window, everything was a blur. …Memories from the crash began to replay in my head….

**Memory**

_My parents and I had gone to the town's only movie theater, like we usually did on Saturday nights. When the movie ended it was about midnight. Like always it was cold and wet, but that night it was pouring hard. We ran to my dad's police cruiser, trying not to get soaked, and began the drive home. The rain came down hard…I remember watching the rain slowly roll down my window…just as we were coming around a sharp turn my dad lost control,...my mother screamed as the car skidded violently across the slippery wet pavement…it hit a tree with a loud crunch…and the car came to a complete stop._

**Memory Over**

I let out a sob as the memory ended, a single tear rolled down my face…_ Mommy…daddy! Why did you have to leave me! _More involuntary tears continued to fall……looking out the window I noticed that we had gotten off the freeway, and were currently sitting in the vast Disneyland parking lot…

"Bella…what's wrong?" a smooth voice asked gently…..I turned and saw Edward looking at me, his eyes full of concern…

"Not-nothing" I wiped the tears away and began to turn away from his piercing gaze...

He gently placed his hand on my check and turned my head so that we were now staring face to face.

"Bella…please tell me" he whispered gently….

I let out a shaky breath as I began to tell him….

"My par-parents and I were on the way home."_ sniff_ "from the movies…and it was pouring…more than usual..." _sniff_ "we were almost home….but the roads were too slippery" _sniff_ "my dad lost control of…of the car…and it began to swerve" _sniff_ "I remember hearing my mot-mother scream…then we hit a tree…" sniff "I lost both my parents that night" I finally broke down…all the emotions came out, and I began to cry freely...all of a sudden I felt someone's arms wrap around me…Edward..I didn't bother moving…for the next 5 minutes I remained in his loving embrace...

I felt safe, and loved... he continuously rubbed gentle circles in my back, while humming a beautiful lullaby….after a few moments I was able to gather myself..

"Sorry about that" I whispered, while wiping away the tears

"Bella, there's nothing to be sorry about…as a matter of fact…I should be sorry" he brought his hand to my face, and began wiping the tears away "I have been nothing but a complete asshole to you" He replied ashamed,

"Then why did you?" I asked hoarsely, my voice was still rough from all the crying…

There was a pause...then he sighed

"Bella…Bella…I've loved you since the moment I saw you…and when you rejected me, my pride…my ego….I just couldn't take it…so that's why I've been acting like a complete asshole towards you…I didn't want to feel weak for being rejected by you...I'm sorry" _that's definitely not what I was expecting…but it was what I wanted to hear_

"And seeing that…that pervert Mike Newton talking to you...when I couldn't-" _he was jealous!! That explains it_

He paused…then continued... "it's alright if you don't feel the same way"

"Edward…I love you" I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest…I knew I meant it...and I knew he meant it too

I looked up and saw his face; he was smiling that beautiful smile of his…it took my breath away…he gently took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes, I stared back into the deep green pools.

"Isabella Swan….will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously

"Yes" I replied without hesitating ….for once in the last couple of months, I was truly content with my life

Slowly, we both leaned forward…our faces were less then and inch apart...his scent was paralyzing…just as our lips began to touch his cell began to ring….

"Ahh...do you mind if I take it quickly?" he asked me

"No…go ahead" I smiled reassuringly

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice?"

"Where are you guys?" I heard her screaming through the phone

"Ah…we just got here" he lied…..

"Well hurry up…we're losing precious time!"… "Emmett…DON'T YOU DARE!!"... "Gotta go!"... "Oh and meet us in the main square!"... "Emmett Cullen…you are SO DEAD!!"

"I guess we should go meet them?" He sighed

Before I could open the door Edward had beaten me to it…..He took my hand and led us to the ticket booth…On the way I got many jealous and angry glares from other girls...I know...I'm lucky...

"Hi how may I help you?" the creepy looking guy behind the desk asked us, while staring at me...

"WE…would like the parkhopper pass for one day" he stated firmly…glaring down at the guy

"That will be…..275.00" he continued to stare…_what a creep_

"Here" Edward slid his platinum American Express card smoothly to the guy...

"Edward, I can pay for my own." I said sternly

"No...I'm buying, and that's that" he replied

"Edwar-"

"No"

"Fine…I'm buying the food!"

"Here you go!" the creepy guy slid the tickets to us, but not without winking to me..._thank God Edward didn't see that...he would've kicked that guy's ass_

"Not if I buy it first" I heard him mutter under his breath…

"What did you say?" I asked

"Nothing….lets go find them shall we?"

We had been waiting in the main square for about 5 minutes for them, and there was no sign...

"Just call them" I suggested

"Alright…"

"Hey Alice...where are you guys?" he began to pace slowly

All of a sudden someone bumped into me from behind.

"I'm sorry" the familiar sounding voice said

"Oh, don't wor-"I began to reply

"Why Bella….what a surprise!"

Standing in front of me was the last person I expected to see.

**A.N**

**Oh..I kno..another cliff hanger! you guys probably get tired of them! any guesses whothe mystery person is? PLease review...I will try to update regularly! Hope youve enjoyed it...I actually like this chapter...kk...GO REVIEW!!**

**Always**

**bmw72792**


End file.
